My Extra Terrestrial Boyfriend
by I've Gone Giroro
Summary: My boyfriend is an alien. But he looks like an absolute human his name is Butch and he has cheated on me. I haven't seen him for a year but I ran out of his house before he had a chance to explain and I'm missing him so much! I think she will see him. Rated T for sexual stuff swearing and make out scenes. Plz Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Buttercup poV.**

I woke up to sun beaming down on my face.I groaned.

I woke up and got dressed I hate my size! It's a D! I have curves in all the right places. My hair is now a falcon and is not black anymore my eyes are no longer a lime green they are emerald. And I am now sixteen!

My best bud is Mitch he's always been there for me. And he's the only guy in the school that is not jealous that I can beat them without my powers.

Well I should get to school I walked out of my room. I looked down right after I put on clothes.

My first class was Music I loved it because I love to sing! I quickly put on a tight T-shirt that was a lime green baggy black jeans and black tennis.

I got to school just in time!

I went to class and sat down the bell rang.

Ms. Kean is our Music teacher she had a couple gray hairs and she was so nice to me.

"Now class buddy up with someone your gonna be singing a duet must be boy and girl."Ms. Kean said.

I went to Mitch he had a smug smile on his face.

We were last because Ms. Kean said we were the grand finally!

We were studying are song until I realized it was E.T. West.

I went up to and asked if we could do a different song she said no and if you don't do this song your getting an F.

This song used to be me and my boyfriends song.

_*FlashBack one year ago*_

_I went up to my boyfriend Butch and asked"Do you want to hang out later?"_

_"Sure let's go to my place."_

_"Where's that?"_

_"After school follow me."_

_"Okay."_

_My boyfriend you probably won't believe me but he's an alien!_

_He told me one night on our date._

_And I can tell what he's going to do._

_When he's going to do something he would regret his feet would glow green._

_When he's going to do something perverted his hands light up green._

_And when he is upset his eyes glow green._

_Since he's an alien E.T. Was our song._

_I followed him to his house he told me to stay outside but I didn't listen and I'm glad I didn't I went inside and saw a girl kissing him he looked up and said fast"I can explain!" "Try explaining how long you've been doing this!" I ran out and didn't look back. I didn't see him at school the next day and he never came at all._

_*End of FlashBack*_

_Well it's time to sing._

* * *

_Well this is my new story it just came to me!_

_Plz Review for more chapters!_

_Later la la la LATER!_


	2. ET

Thanks for the reviews lovingCharlene and FreezingLightLullaby I divided to make a new one because of you guys.

* * *

**Buttercup poV.**

****Well time to sing.

_Mitch:_

_I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways._

_Im tryin to bathe my Ape in your milky way._

_I'm a legend I me reverend I be reverend._

_I be so fu-u-u-u-u._

_We don't give a fu-oh-oh-oh._

_Welcome to the danger zone._

_Step into the fantasy._

_You are not invited to the other side of sanity._

_They call me an alien._

_A big-headed astronaut._

_Maybe it's because your boy._

_Easy it astro-lot._

_Buttercup:_

_Your so hypnotizing._

_Could you be a devil could you be an angel._

_Your touch magnatizing._

_Feels like I am floating leaves my body glowing._

_They say"Be afraid."_

_Your not like the others._

_Futuristic lover._

_Different DNA they don't understand you._

_Your from the heart of the world._

_A different demmention._

_You open my eyes._

_And I'm ready to go bring me into the light._

_Kiss me k-k-kiss me._

_Infect me with your lovin fill me with your poison._

_ Take me T-t-take me want to be a victim._

_Ready for abduction._

_Boy your an alien._

_Your tutsufaric it's supernatural Extra Terrestrial._

_Your so a super sonic wanna feel your powers sting me with your laser._

_Your kiss is cosmic._

_Every move is magic._

_Your from the heart of the world a different demension._

_You open my eyes._

_And I'm ready to go lead me into the light!_

_Kiss me k-k-kiss me._

_Infect me with your lovin._

_Fill me with your poison._

_Take me! T -t-take me._

_Wanna be a victim ready for abduction._

_Boy your an alien! _

_Your tutsufearic._

_Its supernatural Extra Terrestrial._

_**Mitches poV.**_

_I was about to sing but someone beet me to it._

_I looked to Buttercup to see something behind her._

* * *

_Who do you think the figure is find out soon or tommorow_

_P.s. The song took a lot of effort I typed it all on my I Pad it's very hard see you tommorow!_


	3. Lil Bunnies and there talking?

**Buttercup poV.**

****Mitch sounded different.

Mitch (what she thinks is):

_I know a bar out in Mars._

_Where they drive a spaceships instead of cars._

_Cop n Prada Spacesuit up on the stars._

_Get your stupid ass straight out the jar._

_Pokets on Shrek,Rockets on deck._

_I turned to see Butch and he was singing! I'm going to run after he finishes._

_Butch:_

_I''ma disrobe you then I'm gonna probe you._

_See I abducted you so I tell you what to do!_

_I tell you what to do,_

_What to do,_

_What to do,_

_What to do!_

_(End of song for this.)_

_I ran as fast as I could his eyes,hands, and feet were glowing green but he was to fast when he got to me tears threatened to pour out of my eyes._

_He grabbed my waist I struggled but he held me tighter._

_"What do you want! You already broke my heart what else could you possibly want!?"I yelled and burst into tears._

_"I-I want You! If you had just let me explain-"I cut him off._

_"So you could explain more lies!?"_

_Then he kissed me I bet you think I melted into the kiss. Wrong! I actually ran into the woods(Conveniently by the school)after punching him in the stomach hard. I felt a little guilty about that._

_One hour later..._

_ After an hour it looked a little dark how is that possible?_

_Then a bunny hoped by. Wait I know that bunny! It's the bunny me and my sisters let free from a butcher shop. I went up to it and it must have recognized me cause it cuddled up to me._

_"Bunny do you think I shouldn't have done what I did I mean I didn't let butch explain! Twice. I regretted the first time and I did it again sorry for wasting your time you probably have a family to get to. Unlike me.(Blossom and Bubble were in a wreck and are in comas but professor is going to be in the hospital for a month.) I would be happy to know your okay." I burst and cried a lot in the bunnies fur and after ten minutes they became soft sobs I saw the bunny cry._

_I put it down and sobbed a lot._

_I thought for a second and got up._

_I pulled out a rope from my bag and hung it in a tree branch. I put my neck into it._

_"STOP!"I looked over to..._

* * *

_Did I good or what lot a work time to update other stories it's the weekend and more updates to come! Later la la la LATER!_


	4. ONly a lil concerned

**Buttercup poV.**

****_  
_"STOP!"

I turn to see a green lit up bunny?

It gets to me and turns into Butch!?

"Ahhhhhh! Go away!" I yelled.

"Not unless you swear you won't kill yourself."He said.

"To bad my minds made up!"

"Well I'm gonna take ya then."

"What!?"

I blacked out.

**Butch poV.**

Well that was easy. Now how to explain I love her and not that girl considering I don't! And to keep her without her freaking out and bitching at me.

Ummm...I got nothing.

Eh I'll take her to my house until suicide problems are over or until I want to.

Well we're off! Well me and a almost life less body of a hot girl.

Well time to get the restraints so she can't get away from me.

I carried her with ease.

When we got there. The first thought she is going to love it here.

I got a mansion by finding gold on my planet it's worth more than on my planet it's almost worthless to them! And I found it all the time!

I took her to my room she's going to freak when she wakes up.

Well that's hours away.

I felt a kick on my nuts I groaned and fell to the floor.

* * *

Cliffie! Sorta,kinda,not really now let's get started on a dare send in onefare per comment on all chappies! I have one!

Dare: Bc play the game of life with Butch-

Bc:*Plays and gets hitched to Butch.*Crap!

Rest of dare:And what happens in the game you do in real life.

Bc:I have to marry him!

Yes now shut up and kiss the bride for the day!

P.S. need more reviews I could just send the rest of the story to the reviewers account so if I get 2 reviews from this chappie I'll keep going all I want is some support and my reviewers are the support and so are the favers and followers. Later la la la LATER!


	5. The Whole Story!

**Butch poV.**

"Owwww owwie owie Owww." I moaned rubbing my groin.

"Good your awake now good bye!"Buttercup yelled. She started walking until she tripped because of the restraints.

"Get me out of this thing!"

"I heard what you said I was the bunny! Now listen to me!"

"Prove it!"

"What seeing isn't enough for you!?"

"Just talk or I'll bring a world of hurt to your universe!"

"Okay well who you saw was my old girlfriend and-"

"Wow you know how to pick some desperate Bitches."She said in triumph.

I made an annoyed face and continued."Anyway."I rolled my eyes."She came into the house from the window and if I didn't kiss her she'd tell the world I'm an alien!"I took a breathe."I never came back to school because I was ashamed and assuming you would be mad-" "Damn right I was mad!" She interrupted.

"So I waited and waited until I couldn't take it I missed you so much that's why I was on stage singing with you. I missed it so much! I was just happy to see you again I couldn't control myself. I love you and I always have and always will!"I said proudly.

At this point she was on the brink of crying and I...

* * *

Short I know and cliffie review and don't forget this Is an original piece no rip off story I love my likers!And my flamers Imma burn you out with water! See ya later!

Later la la la LATER!


	6. Rumors

**This is a soft and emotional but important chapter!**

* * *

**Buttercup pov.**

****Butch came up to me and turned me around.

He put his hands on my stomach as he sat on the bed pulling me onto his lap.

"Buttercup I love you. Why can't you accept the truth!?"Butch asked/yelled.

"Cause the truth is a Lie!"I yelled bursting into tears moving onto the bed from his lap.

"Buttercup if you don't accept the truth you'll believe the lies!"

"I'll never accept a lie!"

"Well guess what? Your **lying!"**

"No I'm not!"

"Your lying already your not accepting the truth! I love you can't you accept that!? Your saying 'Im lying' and I am not so your lying!"He yelled shaking my shoulders roughly.

"Okay I admit it I-I believed you the first time but didn't accept it!"I yelled through tears. I turned on the bed so he would be facing my back and hugged my knees and cried my eyes out.

"Buttercup your usually so tough why are you crying?" Butch asked with worry in his voice.

"Because I loved you so much but I've been wasting a year moping about it."

"That's not so bad."

"Well when the word got around that we weren't a couple they made rumors."

"I wasn't even there though!"

"That's why they made the rumors!" I yelled with sobs in between the words.

"What kind of rumors?" He asked.

I looked up.

"Well first from Princess she said,"Buttercup cheated on him and he dumped her."

"That's a bitchy thing to do. Go on."

"Well from Becky she said,"I was a slut and you caught me and dumped me."

He had a feeling in his eyes I never saw I saw sympathy.

If he felt sympathy for that then the fifth rumor will be a lot of hard sympathy.

"Another from Stacy she said,"That you were with three girls and that you f &$ed Two of them."

He gritted his teeth.

"And to adding to that they said I was one of those two."

"I don't want to here anymore." He said And frowned.

"I didn't want you to Here anymore." I said.

"Well do you love me again?"He asked.

"I don't know it will take time for me to love you again. But your on the right road so it will grow." I responded.

"That's good to me."

He pulled me into a soft yet passionate kiss.

And I kissed back he tasted like skittles and mint.

He pulled away and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Hey can you be my friend with the benefit of kissing?" He asked.

"Why not?" I responded and kissed him softly.

"Buttercup would you like to live here for awhile you know because of your sisters and your dad?"

"I would love that." I said.

"And I do to."Butch then smiled sweetly.

"I have a feeling this is the start of our lil story."I said under my breathe.

* * *

She is right this is the beginning of their story and there will be a lot until an epic ending.

Bc:Don't I'm not tough just because I was a little emotional! I'm really still tough.


	7. Two kisses one day from two guys

**Buttercup pov.**

****"Well lovey dovey part over! Get off!"I yelled.

"Okay okay!"He said getting off of the bed.

"Want to go to sleep?"He asked.

"Sure bye."

"Um no your staying here and I'm staying here to!"

"I'm sleeping on the floor."I said getting off of the bed.

"No! Your staying here!"

Butch jumped on me making me land on the bed with me on the bottom.

"Get off!"I yelled.

"Only if you stay."

"Okay."

"Goodnight sleep tight and don't let me bite."He smirked

"What!?"I yelled.

"Nothing!"He said quickly.

He got under the forest green covers.

I soon joined him under the covers.

I slowly closed my eyes.

I heard foot steps my eyes snapped open I looked to my right to see Butch was gone.

I looked up to see Mitch?

"Mitch!? What are you doing here?!"I whispered.

"What do you think I'm saving you!" He whispered out.

"Well I don't want to be saved!"

His face was dangerously close to mine and he leaned forward his lips coming in contact with his lips.

I pushed him harshly away from me he fell on his back.

When he did I saw a pissed Butch standing above him.

He looked up at me scowling.

He picked up Mitch and threw him out the window it was two stories though.

I went to the window to see him hanging by his underwear.

"Bc please help me!" He yelped in pain.

"Nah get you tomorrow consider that your punishment." I then smirked.

I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

Some soft warm lips came in contact with mine.

I melted into the kiss as he walked me to the bed then he got off of me and went to his side.

"Goodnight." He said Kissing my cheek.

* * *

Love all of my reviewers/followers/favers!


	8. Awkward

**Butch pov.**

****I woke up from a dream about dares interrupt that dream!?

I sleepily looked up to see Buttercup jumping up and down on the bed trying to get me up.

"Wake up!"she yelled.

"No!"I yelled back.

She then started jumping really high and then she jumped and landed on me!

She was on her knees as she landed,she landed on my thighs with each knee on each side. Once her and I realized what are position was she blushed a tomato red and I felt a tint of red on my face.

"Oww that hurt my nuts."I thought out loud.

She smirked but with a still red face.

"Consider this your punishment."I said then smirked.

I pushed myself forward to come in contact with her lips they tasted delicious like so many sour candies like sour patch kids sour then turns sweet. She leaned forward making me lean back against the head board.

"Why am I letting her be the dominant one?" I thought.

I flipped her over so I was on top of her with our lips still intact with each other.

The need for air became mandatory(yes even aliens breathe air) so we pulled apart she took long pants while I took slow breathes.

I just had to kiss her again I leaned and kissed her again her eyes widened but slowly closed. I put my arms around her waist and moved one hand to her soft,silky hair.

We stopped and are stomachs growled at the same time.

We both laughed getting out of the bed and walked to the kitchen.

As we walked she looked in awe at the huge mansion.

When we got to the kitchen my butler was there and I woke him up from his nap and asked Buttercup,

"What do you want for break-" I looked at the time it was noon.

"er..lunch?"I finished.

"Any thing would be fine but the only thing that has to be included in my breakfast is BACON."

I smiled at how she was sticking her tongue to the side of her mouth.

I have something better to do with that tongue.

I took the chance and kissed her and sucked on her tongue she moaned in pleasure.

We stopped when my butler came out with a meal fit for a giant or one hungry Buttercup and Butch.

*BURP!*

"DONE!" We both yelled.

Buttercup ran into the living room.

We played on the Xbox 360 for an hour she broke the silence.

"How did you get this big ass house!?"

"On my planet gold is useless and there is so much on my planet so I took a ship full and bought this mansion. I still have half of it the gold."I explained.

She gasped and ran out the door.

I followed her she went to the tree that had Mitch in it.

She reached up toward him and couldn't reach.

Mitch was still sleeping in the tree.

I went and poked Buttercup and placed her carefully on my shoulders.

She grabbed Mitch's underwear and threw him on the ground.

That woke him up.

* * *

What will Mitch do?

Will Butch do something?

Will Buttercup leave?

And Will I ever shut up!? Awnser: Hell no!


	9. HalloweenMitch is a wuss

**Butch pov.**

After Buttercup pulled Mitch down from the tree Mitch awoke from what I thought was a extremely painful slumber. He grabbed a needle and stuck it in Buttercups arm it was filled with some black liquid.

Buttercup fell to the ground but I caught her just in time.

"What did you do!?"I yelled/asked.

"I simply paralyzed her Butch. It will last till I finish kicking your ass!"He responded with a determined face.

"Well since I already know who is going to win YOU get the first blow."I smirked.

I closed my eyes to be ready for the "poor" hit that was coming. But a burning pain erupted in my face in ached so bad too bad I ain't a wuss. I looked up not to see Mitch but Buttercup. Her green emerald eyes were now being filled with black.

"CORRECTION! Until SHE finishes kicking your ass!" Mitch said.

Just because I love her doesn't mean I am not going to hit her or kick her or scratch that beautiful face. Ah who am I kidding!? I can't hit her. Unless.

I went up to her and put my hand up her shirt.

"BUTCH! Stop it or ELSE!"She yelled out her eyes had a dot of green in them.

She pushed me against a tree and kicked my back multiple times. After that she turned me and kneed me in the gut multiple times.

Before she could do anything else I grabbed her waist and pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her belly button.

"BUTCH! When I get out of this world your dead meat!"

Another couple of green dots appeared in her once green eyes.

Buttercup kneed me in the head and kicked my stomach and I was out of air.

Once I caught my breathe I caught my breathe I pulled her towards me and turned her so her back was facing my chest. I then kissed her neck moving it to different places on her neck. She shivered at a certain point and I sucked at that spot she became limp and before she blacked out I gave her a kiss as both of her eyes went back to their gorgeous state.

I look to see Mitch gone he must have ran away...wuss.

I brought Buttercup into the mansion and placed her on the couch she was so cute when she slept.

After an hour of watching her she woke up.

She went over to the couch I was sitting on and sat right by me.

She leaned forward and I caught her lips on mine we shared a passionate kiss and it ended as she pulled away.

"Why'd you pull away?"I ask.

She smiled innocently.

"My alien boy to give you this."

She bonked me hard on the head.

"Maybe I deserved that." I admitted.

"Damn right you deserved it!"She yelled.

"Hey just because I deserved it doesn't mean I am proud of it!"I retaliated.

"Well are you!?"

"Yes."

"Grrrrrr"

She walked in the kitchen and grabbed something from the fridge. She came back and hit me with a steak.

"Owww why did you do that!"I bellowed in pain.

"To prove a point."She smirked.

"Well what is your point?"

She put her index finger on her chin and put on a thinking look.

"Honestly I just wanted to hit you with a piece of meat."She shrugged.

"SowhydidMitchcomehere?"I asked Quickly.

"Couldn't catch that lil alien."

"Why. Did. Mitch. Come. Here!?"

"He said he wanted to save me weird huh."

"Ya weird."

I got up and went up the stairs she followed I then went up on top of the roof.

The sunset is what I wanted her to see it but Buttercup was more beautiful then the most beautiful of sunsets the glow of the pink and red reflected against her skin Giving her a blush.

"You look so beautiful Buttercup even the most beautiful of sunsets"I gestured to the sunset."Could top your beauty."

She smiled a sweet smile.

"Are you Persuading me ?"She asked chuckling.

"I don't know"I rolled my eyes over to her."Am I succeeding?"

"So far but are you done?"

"No."

"Then go."

"The only person that could top your beauty is you."She blushed at that.

"And you are the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on."

I gave a smile.

* * *

Well done!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
